Let Me Take Your Picture
by scoggzie
Summary: High School AU, Yaoi, KibaNaru. Should get pretty good ;D This summary seriously doesn't do it justice... since I really can't come up with one. Ha. Seriously though, good shtuffs.
1. Chapter 1

The blond pulled the black comforter over his head. He didn't want to go to school today. And truthfully, He didn't really have to. He had no parents, no authority to make him do anything. He just… did. Not that he did well by any circumstance; he was never really very good at school, neither in the social nor academic aspects of it. One might guess it was a matter of pride. To show he wouldn't give up on things like some of his classmates had in junior year, dropping out to begin careers. Whether he did well in it or not was not the matter. No, it was the fact he was trying. He really did try, no matter how it may seem. He studied, he stayed after. He just couldn't get it. At the least he was passing, and he would graduate next semester at the bottom of his class, but he was graduating. The social aspect of his life was a mystery. He really was a very nice person, but he didn't open up much to people, and people didn't really come up to him to start anything either. He didn't really… look like the rest of them. You can guess, but it was money. He had to pay for food, his apartment, and all the senior payments he had. Cap and gown, etc. This left him with not a lot left over for things like clothes, fancy watches, and the sort. He did have a few pieces that were worth something though, like the necklace he always wore. One of his previous teachers, whom he had viewed as a mother-like figure, had given it to him on his sixteenth birthday. Of course, he had no intention of selling it, and didn't know the worth of it anyways. He also had two mismatched earrings he wore everyday on his left ear. In the cartilage was what looked to be a swirl-y red marble (that seemed to actually swirl) hanging from a small gold chain, and the other was a black diamond stud, both of which he had found while rummaging through a burnt down house years ago.

The alarm across the room went off. "God damnit…" he sighed, having shot up in surprise at the sound. He lay back down with his arms sprawled out and closed his eyes. "Another boring day at school. At least I got photography this year." He stood up from his bed and gave a big stretch, moving to open his window. "Damn. And it's such a nice day, too." He looked at himself in the mirror and removed his shirt, looking at the intricate swirls on his stomach. He liked it, he just wished he knew what it was. He shrugged and looked at the rest of him. "I need to start working out again." With that he did the usual morning things, brushed his teeth, taking careful measures not to cut himself on his abnormally long canines, combed his hair, not that it mattered, it was a spiky mess anyways and that's the way he liked it, and finally got dressed into his normal school attire. A long-sleeved striped t-shirt in dark gray and burnt orange and the only pair of jeans he owned, which were fitting and faded to a light blue. He grabbed the keys to his craptastic car and a bowl of instant veggie ramen on the way out and started on his way to school, which he was late to already.

* * *

He was lucky, the late bell was still ringing when he pulled into his assigned parking place and the teacher was nowhere to be seen when he slipped in through the door. He was on his way to his back row seat when he heard a voice. 

"Late again, Naruto?" He turned to see his homeroom teacher, Mr. Hatake or, as everyone just called him, Kakashi, looking right at him. His head was just barely visible above his desk and Naruto wondered what he had been doing under there. "You really need to find a better sense of time. You haven't been on time at all this year, and it's only been three weeks." He stood up and pulled his teacher chair over to him, picking up the book that was lying open on it and beginning to read. "Sit down and try to be on time tomorrow."

Today was the deadline for changing schedules. Naruto had worked very hard to get switched out of his lame computer applications class to something more enjoyable, photography. And he was pretty happy about that. Today was the first day he would he in his new class. He was a bit nervous, having never switched before, about the fact that he would be introduced in front of the class, but it was worth it. He could get an A in this class; he'd been taking pictures all his life. He had no real memories of his childhood, so he never wanted to forget anything. He didn't want to forget his apartment, so he took pictures. He didn't want to forget the lizard he found on the sidewalk, so he took pictures of it. He didn't want to forget his family, but… he had no pictures of them. What used to be his plain old boring bathroom was now a dark room with all his developing needs. He worked at a camera store as well, and got his supplies discounted greatly. He used black and white, not only because it was cheaper, but because it removed the imperfections, leaving only the beauty of the subject. Which is something Naruto loved… removing imperfection.

The bell rang for first period and everyone picked up their stuff and began to leave. Naruto was the last one out the door and before he left, he looked back at Kakashi, who was still reading his book intently, and turned up the corner of his lip in a small smile, thinking of his teacher. He had had Kakashi as homeroom teacher all through high school, and Kakashi was always there for him, like a father he never had.

* * *

"A-104… A-104…" Naruto repeated this in his head while he walked down the hallway to the classroom. He'd hate to walk into the wrong room. How embarrassing. He blushed a bit just thinking about it. 

He finally reached his destination, noting how close it was to his homeroom. He was the first one here and he wished he didn't have this class first period, but it couldn't be helped. This was the only class with an opening. He looked around at all the black-top tables. He had to sit with other people in this class… lovely. Four to a table it seemed. He walked to the back table and sat closest to the wall, pushing his chair backward to he could rest his head on said wall. He closed his eyes and listened to the clatter of people entering the classroom and placing their things. He hoped maybe he could make friends with at least the people at his table. When the final bell rang Naruto opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling, then pulled his head from the wall to look at his tables other occupants. Two guys and one girl. Now he just needed names. He smiled a little, actually showing teeth, and received the mixed reviews of a happy wag-your-tail greeting from the boy across from him, and simple I-don't-really-want-to-be-here nod from the boy on his left and a cute little I'm-really-shy wave from the girl on his right.

"I'm Naruto." He said trying to keep his smile.

"Kiba." The boy across from him said in his raspy man-voice. He looked like someone Naruto could get along with. His hair was messy as well, though a little less of a controlled mess than Naruto's, and he wore a dark gray long sleeved shirt and thin black jeans. Naruto didn't know why, but his stomach felt a bit weird looking at him.

"I'm… Hinata." The girl said, looking down with the deepest flush of red across her face. It was cute, but Naruto wondered if she was gonna be okay. He mouthed the words 'Is she gonna be okay?' to Kiba and he gave a small nod.

There was a few moments silence and Kiba spoke up again. "And this is Shino. He hates everybody."

"I don't hate everybody, Kiba. Why do you always have to make it seem like I'm so angry all the time…" The other boy said finally, lifting his head to look at Kiba.

"I just never see you with a happy face around other people."

"I have happy faces." He gave an awkward smile and Naruto laughed. Shino quickly turned his head to look at Naruto, this time missing the awkward smile. "You think my face is funny?"

Naruto looked at Kiba, who was chuckling. "A little…" Kiba broke out into laughter at that and spoke for himself.

"It's not your face really… Just… your smile. Ha-ha." Kiba laughed a bit more and gave a little 'whew' when he had finished. Naruto decided he could get to like this table.

The teacher finally walked in the classroom and put her camera and her notebooks down onto her desk. "Class, welcome back. Hope everyone had a nice weekend. Now if you'll remember from last week, I told you we would begin taking pictures today, so I hope everyone remembered his or her camera." Naruto was glad he always brought his with him, or else he wouldn't have his today, because he could not have known. He pulled his out of his book bag and placed it on the table. The rest of his table pulled out theirs as well, all of them newer models than his own and in much better shape, but he loved his camera. "If everyone would please stand up in an orderly fashion, we'll head outside for our first photo shoot." The class stood and followed the teacher out the door at the back of the classroom which led to the back of the school. Nothing too fancy, but there were some nice trees.

Naruto immediately headed for the middle of the trees and sat, looking at the leaves around him. Then he looked up to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all walking behind a trailer. He got up and walked over to see what they were doing. Apparently they didn't really have much intention of taking a picture. Kiba said something along the lines of "I have no inspiration here" and lit up a cigarette, something that Naruto had always found sexy, and of which he occasionally partook. He found himself liking his new acquaintance even more. The smell when the boy exhaled was very nice, smoky yet nice. Naruto pulled his camera up to his face and took a shot of Kiba holding the cigarette to his lips and looking down at the ground as he played with a rock with his foot. Kiba looked up at him and chuckled a bit, blowing smoke out with the laugh.

He flicked it to the ground after taking a long last puff. "So, you doin' anything today?"

"Me? No. I don't usually do much of anything. I live alone so there's not much to do. And I don't really… hang out with people much."

"Really?" He said, a little surprised. "You should come chill with us sometimes. We're not exactly the most popular people, but I think we're pretty fun." He gave a chuckle. "If you can find what we do fun."

"What do you do?"

"We uhh… watch TV?" He smiled from the corner of his lips, showing his long canines. Naruto didn't know why, but this guy seemed really hot to him. He continued to stare at the boy in front of him with all of his attention, losing track of the things they did as he listed them. "That's really it…" He finished.

"Sounds good." Naruto said, "I'll hang out. When do you want me to?"

"We're going to my house tonight. Hanging out in my room. You can come there." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an old receipt and a sharpie and wrote his address. He handed it to Naruto and he shoved it in his pocket, not even looking at it.

"Class! The bell is about to ring. Please go back inside and pack your things to head to second period. The four of them headed for the door and when they got inside packed their things. Kiba sat on the table and looked at Naruto. 'I could do this kid.' He thought.

The bell rang and Naruto rushed out of the room to his second period, sat down, and pulled out the receipt. Bakersfell… That's where all the rich people live. Naruto looked up from the paper. He was becoming friends with a rich person?

* * *

Yeah… not really sure where this is going. I just started writing it. Any comments? Concerns? Anything for the good of the Order? 

Just tell me what you think. Hah. Honesty is the best policy! If it sucks I'll take it down. It's probably gonna end up being a Kiba – Naruto story… which is what I wanted… but… should I have started them off being closer than this? I dunno. You tell me XD I can… pick a new theme or something haha. Never really written a high school fic before. Sounded fun oo


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto left his last class, Calculus BC, in a hurry. He was very nervous about going to the home of his new friend Kiba—who he had recently found out was rich. At least, he tried to play off the nerves like that, but somewhere he felt something other than that… a fluttering in his bowels that he couldn't explain when he thought of the new friend. He rushed out to his car and once he had buckled and started the ignition he was quickly on his way to his room, the one place he knew he could think straight.

He parked in his reserved space outside the complex and made his way up the two flights of stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked inside, placing his book bag down next to the door and removing his shoes. Making his way back to his bedroom, he began to think of his new classmates. They seemed like people he could easily get along with. Kiba especially. He seemed the kind of person that could make him laugh and enjoy himself. Something he didn't get to experience too often. He made his way to his room and began to remove his clothing, preparing for a needed shower. Naruto thought about a lot of things in the bathroom, like most people. The shower was warm and made him feel comfortable, comfortable enough to talk to his mind for a while. He left his boxers on as he entered the bathroom through the sliding door in his room and grabbed a towel, hanging it over the top of the shower's curtain rod. He started the water and, as if it were some kind of ritual, automatically removed his boxers and took a thoughtful pee, purposefully leaving it un-flushed until he had finished his shower.

He stepped into the warm water and turned the hot up a notch: he was going to need it. The first thing that popped into his head was his plans for today. Kiba had invited him over later. He wondered what they would be doing; if Kiba would be smoking his sexy cigarettes again. Surely not in his parents home. Wasn't that against the normal rules? He shook the thought. He redirected his thoughts to Kiba once more… He was very attractive. He smelled nice, too. Naruto had caught a whiff of him while he had walked past him after class was over. It was a sweet, smoky musk. Very masculine… and definitely something Naruto could get used to smelling all the time. The memory made him smell it, a lingering afterthought of scent.

After his shower, Naruto felt very much less nervous, though he knew the nerves would return. He flushed his toilet and returned to the bedroom, deciding what to wear.

'He is rich… but he doesn't dress it. So nothing too fancy I guess.' Naruto finally came to the conclusion he needed to spend some of his earnings on clothes. His one pair of tattered jeans was not going to suffice if he wanted to impress this Kiba. Impress? The thought had never crossed his mind before… He was trying to impress him. 'Damn it… Please don't be a crush.' But he knew it was too late. He had hit the point of no return, and Naruto was an avid crusher. He remembered in elementary school, when he had a crush on Sakura. Miss Popular. He thought about how he didn't like her anymore, and how maybe that would happen with Kiba… but he knew it wouldn't. Naruto had just stopped liking girls… Yes, he had realized it before. He was not interested in females or their genitalia. Too… sloppy. He had tried that already… once in ninth grade with a girl he will never remember. She moved away anyways.

Naruto finally settled his mind on his jeans and a fitting black shirt. Nice, but not out of the ordinary. This was his favorite shirt. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys on his way out, feeling his stomach flutter again when he thought again of where he was headed.

Kiba's house was not hard to find. It was on the main road, and it had a long driveway, so Naruto just drove up and parked. No one seemed to be home. He rang the doorbell. No answer. Was he at the right house? A noise caught his attention. Above him, in the center of the molding above the door was a small security camera, a small speaker below it.

"I forgot to tell you," the speaker said in a gruffly, slurred speech. There was laughter in the background. Naruto wondered what was going on. "I live downstairs… you have to come in through the back. My parents kicked me out… to here."

Naruto nodded slowly and turned right, then left, then back to the right in an awkward movement where he didn't know what to do. Laughter erupted from the speaker and then it was silent with a click. They must have thought the movement funny. He walked the long distance to the side of the house and made his way down the slightly slanted back yard of his new friend. It was a manicured lawn… complete with a Koi pond and topiaries. He reached the back and was greeted with a strange new smell. The door opened and Kiba was seen, in a haze of smoke, exiting to greet Naruto. He turned to greet the blonde, and Naruto looked at the strange happiness in his face. Almost painted on. Kiba waved and made his way over, and Naruto notices a wobble in his walk. He smelled his normal smoky sweet, but very much stronger this time as he closed in on him. Naruto noticed his eyes looked heavy, bloodshot. He thought he knew what they had been up to.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking him back to the door. "We were waiting for you to show up. I thought you wouldn't come." He turned to look at him, a sadder look on his face. "I was really looking forward to you being here today." And he gave a little smile.

Naruto could tell he was sincere, but a little off. Maybe it was the drugs that had caused him to say such things. But, Naruto thought, it was nice to think someone wanted him there. "Me too." It was all he could say as they reached the now closed door to what separated him from Kiba's room. Kiba turned to Naruto and took his other hand in his.

"Do you want me to stop?" His face was hard, serious. Naruto was a bit shocked at the sudden change in attitude. "Tell me to stop and I will." Naruto stopped breathing for a moment. Why was Kiba leaving this up to him? He let out his breath. "Do you want me to stop? Or would you rather join our boring existence?" Now he had soft, almost glazed appearance.

Naruto stood in a trance for a while, trying to comprehend what was happening here. "Stop." He said finally.

Kiba smiled and closed his eyes. "That's what I wanted to hear." He pulled Naruto to a chair around an outdoor dining set. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said, having let go of Naruto's hands and placed them behind his head. "Sorry for you showing up with me like that." He looked sad now. "I had thought you weren't coming…"

Naruto looked at him. Where was all this coming from? "It's alright… I don't mind, really."

Now it was Kiba's turn to look. He looked at Naruto and realized what he had been doing. He put his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry. I probably freaked you out… I'm a little… whatever you want to call it—loving I guess—when I'm like that. That stuff'll do it to ya. It's not too bad for you though… and it makes you feel good." He added, trying to find redeeming value in the drug. He stopped and looked up. "Want to hang out with… just me?" He stood as he spoke and held his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto blushed, trying to hide it, but doing so miserably and looking like an eight year old girl with a crush. Half of which was true. "Yeah… that'd be nice." He took the offered hand.

Kiba gave a big, gorgeous smile, and Naruto noticed he seemed to be back to normal once more. "They'll be in there a while… No tellin' what they'll get into." He sighed and gave a shrug. "Sometimes I feel like that's all they ever want to do anymore. But it's all right. They're my best friends." He looked at the ground. "Anything you want to do?" He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, removing it with his middle and index finger and blowing a puff of smoke Naruto couldn't help but watch. "You like?" Kiba said with a flirty smirk. "Watch this."

He took another puff of the cigarette, holding the smoke in for a bit while doing something in his mouth. He opened his mouth to release three consecutive rings of smoke. He looked and Naruto and gave a crooked smile. Naruto smiled back, wishing he could think of something, anything to say. His silence felt awkward, and all he could do was look at their still attached hands and slowly twine his thin fingers between Kiba's strong, masculine ones, holding his breath as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto let out his breath as Kiba's thick fingers wrapped gently around his frail-seeming hand. He still didn't know what to do, but at least something was happening. He looked up to see the reaction. Kiba was just standing, staring into the trees behind the house. He turned to look at Naruto and gave a little smile.

"Good friends already," he said, flashing some teeth in a genuine grin. He started walking, pulling Naruto along by his now sweaty hand. "Now we just need somewhere to go." He looked around himself a few times, deciding.

"I thought we were staying here…" Naruto looked up, not really wanting to go anywhere else today.

"You want to? I didn't think you would enjoy yourself… What with Hinata and Shino in there making fools of themselves." He looked down and chuckled. "I guess I look pretty dumb too."

"It's alright… We don't have to join, do we?"

"I guess not. Come on then." He pulled Naruto back in the other direction, leading him to the windowed door. Not that the windows made any difference, there was smoke too thick to see through anyways. "Brace yourself," he said before quickly opening the door, letting out a thick stream of the bitter smoke into the cool air. The scent was somewhat relaxing.

The two walked inside, Naruto letting go of Kiba's hand as they entered. Kiba looked at the back of his head as he followed, upset about his hand. The room was not lit very well, and the TV. was awkwardly placed near the door. The only source of light besides said TV. was a few lamps on the back wall. This didn't look like a rich kid's house. Apparently Kiba had the entire finished basement to live in, complete with bathroom and kitchen. The room you immediately entered was what Naruto guessed was the living room, a few mismatched couches and a leather recliner all around the large TV. Through this room you could see the dark kitchen, a cut-out bar with a fridge, sink, and pantry. Very little storage and o dishwasher. Naruto was interested in the rest of it.

He made his way through the cramped living room to the kitchen. He looked to his right and left and there were two doors, one on each side. He looked in the one to the right, a small bathroom with a shower-tub, toilet, and pedestal sink. The room to the left, he assumed, was Kiba's bedroom. He looked back at the boy following him as he moved to the door. He opened it and was surprised by what he saw.

The most noticeable piece of furniture was the bed. Large, fluffy… all around comfortable looking. Lots of pillows. This room was bigger than the living room. There were shelves along the back wall, surrounding the only window, which contained books, trinkets, and movies and video games. There was a very nice TV. in this room, with his game systems hooked up to it. It was a flat screen mounted onto the wall. The walls were covered in posters, pictures, tickets… and a wide assortment of other things hung on walls.

Naruto walked into the room to inspect. He really never was one for intruding, but Kiba hadn't protested, so he was willing. He placed a hand on the bed and pressed down. Soft as he had imagined.

Kiba must have noticed the look on Naruto's face, because the next thing he said was, "This was the stuff in my old room, my parents paid for it." Naruto realized why this room was so much nicer than the rest.

"Understandable. This is still a lot nicer than my place." He gave a half-hearted chuckle. At least Kiba had enough furniture.

He found the remotes on the table next to the bed and started looking at them. Kiba came and pulled the black one from his hands, pressing the red button to turn on the TV. Naruto hopped up onto the edge of the bed and started watching. The show was not the least bit interesting, but, what else was there to do?

Naruto found all this terribly awkward. He wasn't used to going to people's houses… Let along…holding hands with them. He took a peek at Kiba, who seemed to be nearly as interested in the show as he was. Kiba caught his glance and raised his eyebrows. "Yes?" He said.

Naruto looked away. "This show is kinda boring," he said with a single laugh under his words.

Kiba sat closer to him, almost touching. "What would you rather do? You were the one who wanted to come inside." He lay back on the bed, pulling his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "We're really not very interesting people. I shouldn't have invited you today. Sorry." He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling for a long moment.

Naruto spoke up then. "Well… I don't usually get to do much of anything. So this is better than what I would be doing." He lay back on his elbows next to Kiba. "Is this really all you do?"

"Yes. It's really kind of sad… I don't remember a time we have hung out when they weren't high out of their minds." He let out a long breath. "I guess it would be pretty much the same. Sit, laugh, eat, watch TV."

Naruto laid all the way back on the bed now, reveling in the softness. He could get used to this. "I don't even own a TV."

Kiba looked over at him, a bit shocked. "You don't?"

"Nope. I live on a budget." He laughed. "It's kinda pitiful really. All alone in a little shitty apartment. Lonely I guess."

"Well… I understand what you mean. The lonely part at least. Even when those two are here, I know they're not really _here_. It's like they'd rather be somewhere else entirely."

He looked back at the ceiling, his face expressionless now. Naruto looked at the ceiling too. He looked at the shapes there. Finding owls, dogs, monkeys… Until they began to come alive and he was running from a white prickly own holding a white prickly dog. He snapped his eyes open. He didn't know where he was, but he was comfy. He sat up to realize he was in Kiba's bed, a blanket on top of him and his head had been on one of the down pillows. He pulled himself out of the dark purple cover and walked to the door. Before he left he looked at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. He cursed himself for falling asleep like that.

He opened the door quietly, walking back into the living room. The TV was flashing blue and white lights on the walls, but there was no sound. The room looked much nicer without all the smoke. Shino and Hinata must have been gone a while now, though their paraphernalia was still all over the coffee table. He walked forward to the back of the couch, careful not to make any noise, and peeked over, seeing Kiba asleep, curled into a ball under a thin quilt. His face was… peaceful. Naruto told himself then that he knew he liked the boy. Especially with how cute he looked sleeping right now. Kiba made a noise and Naruto jumped a bit, crouching behind the couch. He started lifting his head over the top of the couch again when, as soon as his eyes were over the top, Kiba's eyes opened. He was smiling, a little evilly.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He chuckled. He had thought Naruto's actions were irresistibly cute.

Naruto's eyes shifted to the left as he tried to think of an excuse. "I didn't know… you were there." He looked down at him, standing back up. "You could have had your bed. I would have woken up and left, you know."

"You were too cute." He said simply. Naruto's eyes widened and his face burned. Kiba called him cute. Kiba chuckled, "Besides, what kind of host would I be if I simply kicked my tired quests out. Remember, I was raised to be a rich kid. Manners are everything" He lifted a finger to make a point.

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle. He didn't know what to say now. Kiba's comment had taken him off guard. Kiba stood up now, stretching and moving toward the kitchen. "No sense in trying to go back to sleep for me, I can only get to sleep once a day." He chuckled. "Don't worry though," he said noticing the apologetic look on Naruto's face. "I don't need much sleep anyways. I was awake as soon as I heard you pull off the covers." Naruto turned a darker shade, and was glad the lights were still off.

He leaned up against the wall and tried to collect himself. He was not a little girl with a crush. He was an eighteen year old man. And he needed to have some control over himself. "I guess I should go home now, since I've woken you up and all…"

"No, no!" He laughed. "Make yourself at home. You can stay forever if you want." He added the last part a bit lower than the rest, as if he didn't really want to say it. He looked down quickly at the eggs he was breaking into a cup. "Don't mind my habits," he said. Naruto was wondering what he was talking about until Kiba downed the whole cup of 4 eggs in one gulp. His eyes widened while Kiba cleaned his mouth. "I'm trying to get as much protein as possible," he chuckled, "Gotta start working out again. I'm getting flabby." He lifted his shirt to show off abs that were in absolutely no way flabby. They were perfectly toned, not ripped, but still ripple-y. His upper torso was just as defined, and free of any nasty man-hair. Naruto had to take a deep breath to keep from drooling, and a possible nosebleed.

"Well," he started. "I guess You can go back to sleep now if you want. I'll just be here, watching TV." He walked past Naruto back into the living room and turned the sound back on. Sounded like a soap opera, and Naruto laughed to himself, especially when the channel didn't change. He walked back to the doorway and peeked into the living room once more before smiling at Kiba's interested face and returning to his warm, comfy bed.

He lay in bed for a long time before he fell asleep, he was thinking about Kiba and how nice he would be as a boyfriend. He seemed like someone who aimed to please. But Naruto knew that would never happen with the current situation. Sure, Kiba had said he was cute, but… That could mean a lot of things. He'd just have to step it up a bit if he wanted him. He'd have to be… _pushy_. Which was _not_ something he was good at. He fell asleep with dreams of empty promises of love and outings with nothing but air to hold.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this chapter is a reasonable length. I'm gonna have a hard time topping the last one XD. Thank me. Lol. I'm such a nice person, writing this all out for yous guys :D Hope you enjoy and please please PLEASEEEE leave me some reviewies? Pwease?! I get so sad when I get like… two reviews out of many people that read. It only takes like, two seconds.  

Well, enjoy! And, chapter 5 should be out within the next couple days, so, be ready

* * *

About 5 hours later, Naruto woke up. He rolled over, remembering where he was. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a sheet of paper laid out on the bed. He picked it up and read:

_Naruto,_

_Please don't leave yet, I went out for a bit, but I'll be back!_

_Kibaaaaaaaa_

He laughed at the way Kiba had written his name. Too many a's. He put the note back down and looked around. The room looked even nicer now with the morning sun coming through the window. He stood and stretched, mewling sounds escaping his mouth. He moved through the door to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Kiba's was just as bare as his own. Milk, eggs… and some Jelly. He grabbed the jug of milk and poured a glass, or, rather, a jar, of milk, chuckling at Kiba's lack of real cups. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kiba's smell still lingered, and, though he felt like a fool, he sniffed the air for more.

He absently flipped through the channels, nothing really catching his interest. It wad been an hour since he woke up and Kiba still hadn't come back. He decided he needed another shower, now that he had sweated his nerves all night. The thought of showering in Kiba's shower was nice, though Naruto wasn't sure it was right. This was his first time here, and now he wanted to use his shower? He could probably finish before Kiba returned anyways.

He followed his usual bathroom ritual, including his peeing, and stripped down to his boxers and entered the shower. The hot water was nice, and he thought of Kiba throughout the whole shower, trying to control his human… reaction. He finished his shower and got out, looking for the towel cabinet. But then he remembered the sink had no cabinet. His shower was wasted; he had to wear the same dirty clothes again. He had an idea and opened the door slowly, looking out through the crack and holding his balled up clothes over his crotch. He looked to see if Kiba was there and when he was sure he wasn't, he made a run for it, only stopping when he ran into a body just inside the bedroom door. His eyes flew wide with shock as he realized it was Kiba.

Kiba just looked at the sexy-looking Naruto, with his wet dripping hair and nakedness. They stood there looking at each other awkwardly until Naruto spoke up. "Sorry," he said, "I needed it, and then I had no clothes."

Kiba looked over Naruto's lean body for a quick moment and smiled crookedly, giving a small chuckle, and moving to the side to let Naruto run through. When Naruto was past him, Kiba watch his cute little ass as he ducked behind the bed. "You need some clothes?" He asked laughing. He walked to his closet and pulled out some of his clothes. Naruto looked about his size in clothes. He gave him his favorite gray t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. "You can keep those if you'd like."

Naruto nodded and caught the clothes as Kiba threw them to him. He threw them on quickly and stood up, his face a lovely red. "Where did you go?" He asked quietly.

He held up a shopping bag. "I went to the grocery store." He chuckled. "I was running really low on stuff. The rest is still in my car."

"I'll help you." Naruto stood and made his way to leave. Where was his resolve? He had decided he needed to _flirt_. He sighed, this would never work.

They removed all the bags in one trip and had them in Kiba's small kitchen. There really wasn't enough room for two in the kitchen and they were precariously close to each other the whole time. Kiba needed to walk behind Naruto to get to the fridge while they were putting the bags away. Naruto saw this as an opportunity. He leaned over the counter, but didn't move his butt while Kiba shuffled across behind him, Naruto stood up while Kiba was still behind him, leaning back a bit as if losing his balance. Kiba's hands caught his hips gently and straightened him back as he continued to shuffle, though Naruto noticed he pressed a bit closer as he did this. Maybe it was working. Naruto smiled to himself.

"Will you stay again tonight?" Kiba said suddenly. "Shino and Hinata have things to do, and I don't really want to be alone on a Saturday night." He smiled and moved to stand next to Naruto.

Naruto decided his flirting had worked. He was successfully in the black for having Kiba be his.

* * *

Naruto went home after helping Kiba with the groceries to get some of his own clothes, since he actually had plans to stay the night. He tried to pick the clothes he thought he looked the best in, though the pickings were slim. He stuck with his gray and orange long sleeve T-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts to sleep in. He threw them into his mini-duffel bag and threw it into his car, turning it on and driving back to Kiba's.

When he returned he saw another car in the driveway. He went down back to see who it was and saw the back door open, and puffs of smoke coming out in droves. He sighed a bit realizing he was no longer alone with Kiba and that his flirting would have to wait. Coming up on the door, he smelled once more the sweet-smoky smell that lingered around most of Kiba and his belongings. He rather liked it.

"Hello?" He asked, entering cautiously. He pulled the door farther open and saw Kiba, lying on his back on a couch with a cigarette, Hinata in the recliner with a double-blown bowl that she was taking large puffs of. "Hola, Hinata. Where's Shino?"

She held up the index finger of her left hand as she finished her drag and slowly let the smoke drift away, answering, "He's working today," and giving a little smile. Kiba, who had been in a trance, now noticed that Naruto was back, and he sat up, letting one leg fall off the side of the couch and bending the other at the knee.

"Welcome back," he smiled, "Wasn't expecting you so soon." Naruto smiled back and went to sit behind his back on the couch. Kiba leaned his back onto Naruto's arm and tilted his head back to look at his face. "You don't mind Hinata, do you?"

Naruto shook his head. He never minded pot, really. It was reasonably harmless. "It's pretty harmless. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid with it."

"Naahhh…" Kiba smirked. "Hinata and Shino are lazy-horny stoners. They don't do much but smoke and fuck." With that he sat back upright and chuckled. "Shino will be here in about an hour. Wanna wait, or leave her here?"

"No, I can wait."

"Mind if I partake?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. Kiba smiled and reached awkwardly to Hinata, taking the bowl. "Ever smoked?" He said, placing his finger over the side hole and taking his hit. Naruto shook his head again. "Want to try?" Kiba held the bowl behind his head. Naruto took it and wondered what to do. Kiba saw the confused look on his face and decided to help. He turned around and sat normal next to Naruto. He took the bowl. "Well you hold it like a pipe. You know, Sherlock Holmes and whatnot. But this has a hole on the side you gotta cover, so you don't lose any smoke." He showed the proper holding. "Then, you just put it to your mouth and suck. Not difficult at all." Naruto followed Kiba's instructions and took a small hit, coughing when ash went into his throat. Kiba patted his back. "You good?" Naruto nodded and handed the bowl to Kiba.

"I don't feel any different."

Kiba chuckled. "You probably won't the first time. Most don't. You gotta do it more than once. Besides, you only took _one_ hit."

Naruto sighed, "Maybe tomorrow or something." He laughed. "And preferably not when Hinata is over there passed out and drooling."

Kiba looked at her and laughed, definitely a smoker's laugh. Raspy, but not gross, sexy. Naruto couldn't help himself, he laughed too. Kiba's laugh made him want to laugh. And so he did. End of story.

Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto. His face was particularly close, and Naruto noticed he must have been smoking beforehand. There was no way someone looked so high from one hit like he had. Naruto remembered what Kiba had said about his actions when he was high. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he embraced the idea. Though, he didn't want to take advantage of it.

Kiba stood and offered his hands to Naruto, pulling him up to stand chest to chest. Then he started walking back to his bedroom, still holding Naruto's other hand. This time, he shut the door.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What's gonna happen?! XD I KNOOOOWWW! NYA NYA NYA NYANYA! 


	5. Chapter 5

Two in one day! BOW TO ME! No, seriously . You think I'm kidding.

* * *

Kiba released Naruto's hand and shut the door behind him, turning to lean back against the door and look at the blonde before him. He saw the flushed cheeks, the awkward stance. He had seen this before with girls he'd been with. All the same, he guessed. He smirked and took a step forward, watching Naruto's gaze follow his reddened eyes. He knew exactly what was going on, but he couldn't help it. He knew what happened under these circumstances, but he couldn't—no—wouldn't stop. He wanted this boy. 

He reached out to touch Naruto's side and the boy took a nervous half-step back, his knees hitting the bed. He gave Naruto a little push that set him on the bed nicely, and sat on his lap, a leg on either side. He put his index finger out and used it to press the nervous boy's torso flat onto the bed, giving a crooked glazed smile all the while.

Naruto looked up at him. He wanted this, but wasn't it going a bit fast? His mind didn't have time to think as Kiba pressed him down into the bed with that one finger. Sure was strong.

Kiba's eyes became like slits as he looked at the red-faced boy below him. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and leaned nothing but his head in to give a quick brush of his lips to the bottom of Naruto's. He watched the boy below him close his eyes at the touch, letting out a soft breath. He leaned in again, this time with lingering contact, and pulled back once more. Naruto was rubbing his lips together now. Kiba went in for the last strike and as he descended, he was met with the other's lips, pressing up into his own. Kiba pushed his head back down onto the bed with the kiss, and ran the tip of his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto opened his mouth a bit for him to explore, and Kiba found every spot he could, roughly pressing into the boy. Kiba put his hips down into Naruto's and smirked when he heard a little noise and felt the reaction he had on the lower boy.

Kiba sat up on Naruto's hips and began removing the blonde's shirt, raising Naruto's arms to get it over his head. He then ran his hands up and down the chest, feeling the soft curves of him. He quickly returned to his earlier position, his hands beside Naruto's head and their faces roughly connected.

Then it was Naruto's turn, he reached up to remove Kiba's shirt, but before he could get it halfway up, Kiba had ripped it off quickly and returned to the hard kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist as they made out on his bed. He was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to undo Kiba's pants when he felt Kiba's hands working the button on his. Naruto's hips rolled a bit as he tried to help Kiba get his pants off, they were just at the bottom of his hips when—

"Kiiiiibaaaaa!" Hinata burst in the door. She saw what was going on and put her hand to her mouth, her face turning a deep crimson. "I… I—…"

"What?!" Kiba yelled, slamming his hand on the bed next to Naruto.

"Uh…" She stood silent.

He took a calming breath. "What do you need," he asked, much more subdued, as he rolled to lie next to Naruto on the bed, arms spread, and began looking at the ceiling, obviously upset.

"It's not important; really…" she began. "I just wanted to know if you wanted me and Shino to… pick up some food."

"That would be wonderful," he said, overly calm. "Thank you." He never looked away from the ceiling.

She nodded and closed the door. Naruto looked over at Kiba. He stared at the ceiling for a while longer and then closed his eyes. "Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba rolled his head to look at him and opened his eyes. They looked very… guilty? "I'm sorry for that," he began, looking at the ceiling once more, "I just get… never mind. I'd like to be alone for a while." He closed his eyes and Naruto sat up.

He looked at Kiba once more and turned to leave. "Wait," Kiba said. His mood sounded different. "Come back…" Naruto turned back and looked at Kiba, sitting up by the headboard, with his arms open. "I want you," he said, and then he gave his normal big grin. "Pleeeease?"

Naruto smiled. At least he was back to… normal. Or whatever Kiba is. He jumped onto the bed and Kiba chuckled when Naruto snuggled close into his shoulder. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Sorry I'm so… aggressive," he said with a light laugh.

"It was sexy," Naruto smiled, lifting his head to look him in the face.

"Really? You think so?" Kiba had a smug look on his face now. "I suppose I have that effect on people." He chuckled, "Though I'm curious to see what_you_ enjoy."

Naruto thought about it for a while… He had always thought of something soft and sweet. Romantic even. He looked up at Kiba. "Want to see then?"

Kiba nodded and Naruto sat up next to him, his pants still hanging from his hips and both of them still topless. Naruto pushed Kiba back into the pillows, with him still in a somewhat sitting position, and took each of his hands in one of his own, twining the fingers and holding all four behind Kiba's shoulders. Then he looked Kiba straight in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss. The touch was simple, no movement, a Disney-worthy kiss. It was gentle and soft, and Kiba had never felt anything like it. His heart beat faster; his face turned hot and flushed. He _never_ blushed. Naruto opened his mouth a bit, no tongue, just the soft rolling of lips together. Bliss for them both. A drastic change to their lust-filled kissing earlier, this had feeling, passion. Naruto released Kiba's hands and placed his own on Kiba's face, holding him there a moment longer before Kiba pulled away.

Kiba shook his head. "Let's not do that again," he said, his face still burning with blush. "That was… too much."

Naruto smiled a bit, though he was surprised he'd had that effect. It was then he noticed they both had somewhat matching tents in their pants. Kiba noticed too and gave a hopeful look to Naruto. Naruto smiled a little and shook his head. Kiba pouted.

"I think we've had enough for today, little Kiba," he said, poking Kiba's tummy.

Kiba grabbed him stomach. "You're mean." He got up and opened the door, leaving the room. When he went through the doorway his head popped back around, sporting a stuck-out-tongue all for Naruto. Naruto chuckled. Playful, wasn't he.

After a few minutes Naruto decided Kiba wasn't coming back. He stood and changed into his gym shorts, getting ready for lazing and bedtime. He walked out of the bedroom, looking around for Kiba. He heard noises form the kitchen and saw Kiba setting up a table. "Are you setting a table… for dinner?" he asked.

"Why, yes, Naruto. Yes I am." He said with a proud face. He set the card table and three chairs, then went looking for something. "I know I have another one somewhere…" He looked in the cabinets and the bathroom and all around. Naruto looked next to the fridge and noticed another of the green metal folding chairs. He pointed to it, standing still and silent. Just staring and pointing.

Kiba noticed this and followed his gaze and finger, eventually finding the chair. "Ah! Thank you, Naruto."

It was then that Naruto realized they were acting no different. They were not together. They were, he hated to say it, hooking up. And that was the end of it. Kiba probably did not have any intentions of furthering their relationship. Wouldn't he have said something about it by now? Especially after Hinata had walked in on them? When Naruto thought about it, it made sense. Surely Kiba would have said something after all they had done. Wasn't that how it worked in the movies?


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, Hinata and Shino made their ways home, leaving Kiba and Naruto alone in the kitchen. Kiba was leaned back against the chair, eyes closed as he was very full, and Naruto sat quietly in his green metal chair, awaiting some sort of motion to move. He didn't want to seem rude and simply get up to leave.

In truth Kiba wasn't merely full, he was agitated. Not at anything in particular, besides himself for being such a coward. Here he was, essentially ignoring his new favorite guest because he couldn't think of the right words to say… anything. He wanted him to stay, but he didn't want to ask. He wanted to know if he had felt anything when they had been alone in his room, before interrupted by Hinata. He wanted to know that he wasn't alone with this strange feeling in his stomach that made him uncomfortably nervous even looking at the blond. His eyes popped open and he stared at the ceiling. He had gotten off on the wrong foot this time.

He slapped his thighs as he made to stand. "Well, I suppose that's that." He walked around the table, heading to the couch, where he plopped and turned on the TV, paraphernalia still out on the coffee table, and dried plant littering the floor. So wasteful. Naruto merely watched from his seated position at the table, staring at the back of Kiba's head longingly. He wished he could say that the brunette had felt the same as he did before, when they were o close upon his bed, but doubt was deeply entwined in his mind, telling him that no one would ever feel that way for him. He stood and walked into Kiba's bedroom, making to change into his own clothes once more. It was time to go home.

He redressed himself and left the room, heading to the couch where Kiba sat. "I'm going home." His voice was distant and unwilling, obvious that he did not wish to go, but he was firm. Kiba looked up at him, eyes somewhat hurt, but he allowed it. This was his answer. Regret was what the blond felt. He nodded, making no noise as the blond exited his home. He watched as he passed the window next to the TV. His head was down, hands in his pockets.

Naruto wished it wasn't true, but wishes were for children. People had to grow up at some point, and know that dreams and wishes are not a feasible way to live one's life. He reached his car and opened the door. Backing out of the driveway, lights would be flicked on as he sped off from the house, faster than he normally would. The drive to his apartment was short, though the silence made it seem an eternity before he was in the comfort of his own home.

As he entered, however, the place felt cold and unwelcoming. He had left the air on, and Kiba's place had been so warm. He let out a sniffle as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was so naïve. Thinking that someone could actually have feelings for someone such as himself was absurd; he never should have had such high hopes.

Kiba at on his couch, head back against the cushions and eyes closed, brooding. How could he have just let him go like that? No argument for him to stay. Not even a word as he left. He was either an ass who didn't notice anything, or an idiot for thinking there might have been something to notice. He put his hands on his face, slowly and firmly running them down his face, stretching the skin and muscles. Only one more day, and then school would start again.

The brunette stood from the couch, looking down at the items on the coffee table. He picked them up, a bag, a pipe, and a water bottle, and headed to his room. The door was slammed with great force, resonating in the walls of the entire house, and no one would hear the boy crying as he smoked alone in his room.

Naruto lay in his bed, curled within thick blankets for warmth, cuddling his pillow as if it resembled a body. His body. Warm and comforting, heart beats palpable against his skin. Naruto had an extremely vivid imagination.

* * *

Monday mornings. Everyone's favorite time of the week. Naruto found himself in the same dreary mood he had been in the day before, when he didn't leave his bed all day. Strangely though, he was excited for the day, and found himself wanting to look really good today. He showered and dressed, black slacks and a white t-shirt, an orange track jacket and orange shoes. He could be fashionable sometimes, and this was his only other pair of pants. Slacks or jeans. Those were his options. Frankly, he had forgotten he even owned these. The drive to school was nothing spectacular, just a drive and a bit of traffic. As he entered the building though, his day was only going to get worse.

Kiba awoke with a terrible headache, half naked, with the pipe on his chest, and several burns on his stomach. His lifted head would be thrown back into the pillow. God he was stupid sometimes. Either way, he didn't remember the rest of the weekend from when Naruto left. In fact, he hadn't left his room. The sweet smell of the ganj filled his room as he filled the pipe and lit up once more. Might as well not remember this day either.

When he arrived at school, he had been smoking for nearly an hour, and had brought the shit with him too. What an idiot. He saw Naruto enter the building, and began following him around. Naruto stopped at his locker and the brunette snuck up behind him, eyes half-lidded. He wanted him, now. While the blonde's head was fixated on the interior of his locker, Kiba made his way behind him, placing his hands on the cold metal of the lockers, arms around the shorter boy. Naruto turned around to face him. The smell had reached him first, but from his facial expression… "Kiba, go away. You're not yourself."

Naruto tried to leave, but Kiba simply pressed his body against him, and Naruto let out a small whimper. He had forgotten how wonderful their bodies felt together, and how perfectly he fit. Kiba's face was lowered to the level of the blond. "I'm fully aware of what I'm doing." Naruto bit his lip and clenched his eyes as perfect lips moved to meet his own. They landed lightly on his lip, and his teeth released their death grip on the area, head turning to face the male as he allowed the kiss to continue.

The fact that Naruto's locker was in a somewhat secluded area was a godsend, though there were still the lurkers, and Naruto was worried they might tell. He began pushing Kiba away. This only seemed to egg the brunette on, as he pressed harder into Naruto, the kiss deepening and heightening in lust. A wet tongue slid across Naruto's lip roughly, pressing into the cavern without proper permission.

Saved by the bell. The noise seemed to have frightened the brunette, and he jumped back, staring open mouthed at the flustered Naruto, who was still pressed against the lockers, in a state of mild shock. Kiba stared at him for a moment, watching him breathe heavily, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve and walking quickly off. Naruto watched as he left. Was he trying to ruin his day?

* * *

Naruto was left with the memory of that kiss the entire day, until the memory that Kiba was in his last class flooded his mind in its place. He sighed as the bell rang and he headed off to photography class. His camera was strapped to his bag, and he was ready for today. They were learning about their projects.

He entered the room, sitting at his table, first as he had been the last time. Shino and Hinata arrived shortly after, but Kiba was not in-tow. He wondered what the idiot was up to now, as the late bell for the class rang. Five minutes later, Kiba entered the room, a fresh glaze over his eyes. He tripped several times before reaching the table and plopping disorderly into his chair. He stared at Naruto, resting his face in his hand, elbow on the table. He looked rather idiotic, but the fact he was staring made Naruto blush, and he chose to stare down at his notes from the previous class.

He looked up only to watch the teacher as she gave out the requirements for the project. Must include people, an emotion, and a personal touch. Personal touch? Emotion? Naruto had no idea how he was going to do these… but he had a few ideas in mind. He looked over at Kiba. "Do you mind?" He wished he would stop staring at him like that.

"Not in the least." The brunette continued to stare, however, ignoring Naruto. He wanted to give through his eyes the feelings he'd been harboring the rest of the weekend after Naruto left. Naruto stared back at him this time, and as Kiba made a move towards him, he turned away.

After class was over, and Kiba had stared at Naruto for a straight hour, the blond stood from his place at the table, placing his thing into his bag and preparing to leave. Kiba seemed to have sobered up and was sitting in his seat, unmoving. Naruto stopped a moment and looked at him before strapping his bag to his back and making to leave.

"Naruto," the familiar voice came from behind him, "can I talk to you?" Kiba's face seemed serious, and he had sobered up a bit. Naruto nodded silently and followed him out the back door. Kiba stood shuffling his toes in the grass. "I really didn't want you to leave the other night." Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Kiba continued and he closed it once more. "I saw regret in your face when you told me you were leaving, so I didn't say anything." He looked up at Naruto now. "I wanted to ask if you'd come back over tonight."

Naruto wasn't sure what he should say. He wanted to, but he also didn't want to set himself up for anything. "I left… because you didn't feel anything like I did. And I could tell." His voice shook with nerves. "I know it seems fast, but I find my feelings quickly. And I felt something between us. Something you didn't seem to feel yourself."

Kiba was silent. This made Naruto even more nervous, he had thrown words out without thinking of the effects. He was about to run away when Kiba spoke once more. "I did." There was a silence for several moments before he spoke again. "I did but I was afraid you'd freak if I told you. I thought maybe you were just in it for a good time and… I didn't want you to leave because I'd freaked you out."

Naruto clutched his bag tight. He had to think of something to say so he could get away. "Alright." He thought a moment." I'll be over around seven." With that, the blond ran to his car and started it as fast as he could, driving home, and leaving Kiba with a dorky half-smile on his face as he began to walk home.

* * *

Ugh… that took forever. Sorry guys, serious writers block, and a few computer problems. I have a laptop now, and I had a new chapter written (completely different from this one) and then my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. Music, pictures, writing… Everything T_T

But it's alright. I'll live. Review and tell me if it sucks… I think it does x.x


	7. Chapter 7

Kay, here comes a totally un-sexy update. D: I am none-too-proud of this one, guys. Be prepared Dx.

In an otherwise empty apartment, a confused blonde laid on his bed, a blanket covering his entire self. The room itself was a mess, clothing and various school items strewn about on the floor. He sat up, bringing the blanket down with his arms, his hair a mess and eyes tired. What was he doing?

He turned to hop off the bed, feet hitting the cold cement floors. That was regretful. Walking into the kitchen, he cleaned up a few ramen bowls, placing them into the sink before looking at the time on the microwave. It was nearly six. He then looked at the calendar on his fridge. He'd missed work three days now. They had probably fired him already, and he refused to listen to the new message that was blinking on his phone across the room. His only regret was that he hadn't gotten his paycheck first.

And envelope on the floor caught his attention, red letters scribbled on the front read "Resident, #35." He ripped it open and read it, throwing it on the kitchen table as he left the kitchen. He didn't have time for that right now. He went to his room and got his book-bag. He might end up working on that project at some point. He put his shoes back on and made to exit, taking one more glance at the letter on the table, and going over the words again in his mind, even as he drove in his car.

"_Your rent is overdue. Please pay within five days, or you will be evicted. –Landlord."_

Kiba was sitting absently on his couch, staring at the TV, which was off. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He had essentially just begged –_begged_—a boy to return to his home. He had never done that. Even with the girls. They were usually the ones all over _him, _not the other way around.

"What the fuuuuck." He threw his hands over his face. "I can't let it be like this." He took several breaths. He wouldn't let him have it this way. He'd be his usual self. But wait… what if Naruto didn't like that? He'd already said he thought he didn't feel anything, and that was why he left. How could he show him he _did _feel something, without being such a… such a girl about it?

He allowed himself to fall sideways onto his couch; hands still covering his face, until, in the silence, the sound of a car came to his ears. A sudden tightness in his stomach made him sit up. "Oh god… I'm _nervous_." The door opened and closed and there was silence once more. He stared out the window, waiting for the image of that boy to pass through the panes.

When he saw the blond go by the window, he stood quickly, right hand going to his mouth in a fist, left hand in his pocket. He let out a breath as a knock came at the door. He slowly approached the door, ready to burst from nerves as he grabbed the knob and opened it to the solemn face of Naruto.

Naruto had tried his best in the car to stay calm, to put on a small smile, but it was harder than he had thought. Nerves and the thought of being homeless all clouded his thoughts on the drive to the brunette's home. How lucky he must be, to have had everything given to him.

As he faced the taller male in the doorway, he could actually smile a bit. He seemed to forget about things when he was around Kiba, as cliché as it seemed. The dorky grin on Kiba's face didn't lessen that one bit, either. They stood there for a minute or so, awkwardly staring as Naruto noted Kiba's blank and open-mouthed expression.

"Are you going to let me in, or just stand there?" Naruto asked, feeling stupid standing outside the door. Kiba shook his head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah. Come in." He stepped aside, both hands now in his pockets as he followed the blond to the couch. He'd brought his bag and laid it on the couch arm. Did he really want to... study or something? Kiba hoped not.

He stepped up behind Naruto, fully ready to tell him that he wanted him to stay. "Naruto, I – ." When the blond abruptly turned around to face him, his eyes flew open in shock, he had been prepared to talk to the back of his head, not his face. "Never mind." He looked around a bit. "I uh… didn't really have anything planned for today. I just wanted you to uh… wanted you to come back over." Naruto blushed and turned around. He wouldn't be so easily convinced, and didn't want to have Kiba see him blushing.

"Well… I'm here so what do you want?" A warm hand was felt at his right hip, gripping firmly. His mouth opened as his breath hitched in his throat. His arms were crossed over his chest and he felt a body against his own. Somehow Kiba only had courage when Naruto couldn't see his face. A second hand was felt on his other hip. Kiba's chest was felt moving against Naruto's shoulder blades, the ripples of his stomach evident against his lower back.

"I just wanted," his voice was getting lower and more seductive, "you." A chill ran down the blonde's back as the words ran across his left ear, warm breath trickling along his skin as they flowed from the male behind him, a lip running along his ear softly. Kiba was attempting to work his magic, as he had done to many before, and it seemed to be working, as the smaller boy arched into him slightly. His hands moved beneath Naruto's shirt, running lightly along the bones of his hips, lifting his shirt gently. Naruto uncrossed his arms slowly. He lowered his head and turned to face into the chest of the taller, lifting his arms as he removed his shirt.

Naruto pressed himself into the brunette. He ran his own hands beneath his shirt, feeling the muscles of his abdomen, something so unlike his own feminine and flat stomach. Kiba's shirt was soon removed as well, and Naruto still hadn't taken his eyes off of the spot on his chest he had decided to stare at. A hand was placed under his chin and lifted, bringing pale lips to meet with elevated pinks. Kiba's tanned skin tone held contrast to Naruto's only in the color of those soft lips now pressed against his.

It began as light kisses as eyes closed, Kiba's hands moved to rest lightly on the top of Naruto's rear, thumbs resting on the top of his pants, and Naruto's moved to linger around the taller male's shoulders as he pulled himself up into his lips, deepening the tongue-less motions they were engaging in. Soon the wet pink muscle of the taller male ran lightly across Naruto's lips and into the warm cavern of his mouth, his own tongue rising to the occasion and creating a fluid motion of tangling and wrestling between the two mouths.

Kiba's hands slowly moved to below Naruto's small round behind, grasping firmly and lifting him off the floor. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss, moving to the blonde's neck to nip and suck at the tender skin there as he carried him to his bedroom and the blond wrapped his legs around his middle. The door was shouldered open and kicked shut as the two entered the room. Naruto was dropped onto the bed with the brunette between his legs still, and attached to his throat.

Soft noises from the smaller male egged on the animal within Kiba. Soon his long canines ran along Naruto's skin in a rough yet gently manner, bringing a pleasurable pain that produced a light moan from the uke. Kiba smiled as he pulled back, stopping inches from the blonde's skin before trailing pecks down the shoulders, stopping as he came to one pink peak upon the male's skin, trailing his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth with a light suck, causing Naruto's hands to grip his shoulders as he began to breathe heavier.

Naruto's mind was completely blank as he allowed the male to ravish him. He was satisfied to simply lay here, taking all that the larger would give him, but small thoughts etched at the back of his mind slowly as things began to progress. Did he want to sleep with him? Someone he had only known for a short while? His thoughts were totally interrupted, however, when teeth latched onto the tortured nipple lightly, and pulled a bit from his body. The feeling was arousing to say the least, and he found his hips thrust up onto the male above him.

Soon Kiba's face was over his once more, and the two stared at each other with glazed and half-lidded eyes, awaiting the next movement. To Naruto's surprise, he was the one to make the first move, and it was a daring one to-boot. His hands lowered to the button on his new seme's jeans, sliding beneath the denim as he watched for reactions in his eyes. The lids lowered a bit more when his fingers ran along the skin of his upper groin, and Naruto could feel the tightness in his own pants increasing every second, more so now that he was in such an intimate predicament.

The soft sound of a button popping produced a sign of relief from the male above him. Naruto had released some of the pressure those pants had been causing to the swollen member beneath. Kiba's eyes closed as Naruto's hand lowered, reaching to lower the zipper as well. The zipper was done with quickly. That sound was rather awkward in slow motion. A heavy breath was released as Kiba's thin boxers popped out, his excitement clearly evident as it smacked against Naruto's own pants. His eyes wandered down to peek at what had been released. Even covered in the boxers, it was a monster.

Soon hot lips were pressed against his own as he felt the male above him removing his own pants. Now jeanless on top of the blond, Kiba pulled back from their kiss to move and lay back against his headboard, a pillow behind his back for comfort. He lay half-up with the large tent in his pants clearly visible with his legs spread slightly. He raised a hand to beckon Naruto over to him. Naruto knew what was desired from him, but wasn't sure if he was ready for it, or if he was even any good.

Regardless, he crawled over to the male and sat on his knees between his legs, looking down at the area he was about to be in. He brought his hands to the top of Kiba's boxers and began to lower them. Suddenly, though, Kiba's hand was raised, catching his right arm so he couldn't move it. He sighed as he leaned his head back onto the headboard, looking at Naruto with soft eyes.

"I can tell you've never done this before. The size of your eyes right now gives it away." Naruto was suddenly conscious of the fact that his eyes were nearly bulging from his skull. Kiba sat up a bit in his boxers. "If you don't want to yet, you don't have to. I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to do things." Kiba had never once uttered anything of the sort to anyone he was fooling around with. It was new for him to actually… care about what the other person was prepared or not prepared to do. "I'm a little, pushy, and I get out of hand." He let go of Naruto's arm and leaned back. "Your choice. Do what you feel you can."

Naruto looked down. Time for a decision.

Kay. You guys choose. Do it? Or not do it? And, if they do it, would you have them continue to the final act (;3)? Or would you have them stop at that and I'll uhh… try to add more fluff and plot? xD

Sorry that was a shit chapter :]


End file.
